Redemption is Sweet
by starfirett91
Summary: READ THIS!PG-just in case. Luna, a teen, has been transported into another dimension in which the Teen Titans live in.According to Robin she is supposed to be a good addition to the team, or will she destroy it and possibly Earth?
1. My Perfect Life

Ok guys this is my first ff so be nice!plz r&r! Prob. By chapter 3 the titans will be involed!i really don't care if u flame it just review!btw: im not doing the 15 or no more thing!i WANT 2 rite this story and i WANT u 2 review it! Now I'll stop cuz' im starting 2 repeat myself!On with the story!

Chapter 1: My perfect life

Luna entered her families trailer. Her parents were watching Wheel of Fortune on the small T.V. She picked up her other backpack to go to work. Her parents didn't work so she had to, she worked at the local KFC where they didn't care how old you are. Her father started yelling at her but she couldn't understand, he was too drunk. All of a sudden her father chucked a beer bottle at her. She ducked but still got hit by glass. It was an empty so she didn't get beer on herself, it was a good thing to since she was going to work. She walked out being used to being treated like that. Not a single tear came to her eyes, she felt nothing, nothing but hate towards the people she had to call "parents".

'Why can't I just have a normal life? Why must I be tormented so much? I know one thing though my life is going to change, and I promise that to myself!'

She thought this as she walked to work. When she arrived it was chaos, littlechildren running everywhere having their own food fight. Chicken and side-dishes were flinging everywhere. The parents just now noticed what there children were doing. 'Bad parenting MUST be common here' Luna thought.

"Luna! There you are we've been waiting for! Clean this mess up now or you can say "Good-bye" to your job!"screamed her boss who had chicken in her hair from those evil munchkins!

"Perfect" mumbled Luna

Luna got started cleaning and it was about 3:30 , she had just came out of school.When Luna was done with cleaning and taking orders it was almost 10:00 pm.

'Great I have school tomorrow , another wonderful day of teachers harassing me,parents yelling, and children making my life more miserable then it already is'

"oh-no!, my homework!" Luna said running out of the KFC.Luna took a shortcut through the woods. It was very creepy considering that it was10:07. 'Great, I'm lost, oh no I'm not there's the creek that leads to my home'

Luna decided to sit on a log facing the creek and do her homework there, she could since she DID have a flashlight. She pulled out her math homework then suddenlya bright white vortex opened right before her eyes. Before she could even think it sucked her in.

well, wat do think ya think? I know its boring in the beginning but i actually have acliffy!plz,plz,plz r&r! Well i don't know if i should give u a preview! ummmmm...I wont it will give 2 much away! Don't worry i will update often!


	2. Where Am I?

Ok heres the second chappy 2 my masterpiece! Ok its not that good, but it is my first ff! Hmmmmm, i wonder wat will happen next! Dun dun DUNNNN!oh and srry if this reminds u at all of sailor moon!

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans! I do own teen titans go! Vol. 1 and 2! Yeah watever.

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Luna awoke on a sandy white surface. She looked around seeing nothing but space and a giant castle made from crystal. It was extremely cold and no sunlight, except the shining lights coming from stars that looked so close but probably light years away. Suddenly a light blue ghostly figure slowly rose from the ground, she was beautiful. A long flowing dress like her hair and a tall silver pole with a round jewel at the top. The figure looked down at Luna, who was also beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair, big blue eyes, and light tan skin. Luna was wearing a screen-tee that said "bite me" and baggy jeans. Luna began to stand up and looked the figure in the eyes and firmly asked:

"Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?"

"All will be made clear shortly my dear, just follow me to the palace."said the figure calmly and soothingly.

They arrived at the palace quickly by teleporting. Once there the figure took Luna to the grand entrance which was huge. They walked up to a throne where another beautiful woman was siting. Luna looked around at the palace, everything was crystal and silver. She looked up and it seemed the ceiling went up forever. Many guards were surrounding what Luna guessed to be the queen. Slowly stepping down from the throne and down the stairs the queen walked up to Luna. She made a hand gesture signaling for the guards and servants to leave to there quarters or other duties.

"I must go now Queen Trinity. I have to meet with Aries." said the figure in a royal tone.

"Of course Selena! Who am I to hold you here?"said the queen bowing to Selena goddess of the moon.

Selena disappeared into thin air smiling. Queen Trinity had long white hair, a perfect face and a light blue long flowing dress.

"I've been waiting for you Princess Luna." said the queen happily.

"Princess Luna? I'm on the moon? You're the queen? That was the moon goddess? Then why am I here now and not when I was born? What do I do now? Do I have to take over the throne?" asked Luna.

"Calm down my dear! I shall tell you the story not many know."

Queen Trinity began to tell the story of what happen that day, which went like this:

_Flashback: _

_BANG! _

"_UGH! My Queen we cannot continue like this!"_

"_I know, and my daughter is to be born soon! I can't believe we are under attack by the_ _Hordians! We must recite a spell to defeat them but I cannot because it might endanger my daughter!"_

"_We must send her to Earth!"_

"_We can't it is still to dangerous there as well! We have to send my dearest to another dimension on Earth!"_

"_I'll get The Book of Tarneka! It should have a safe spell for this!"_

"_Be careful, Nomuser!"_

"_I will and if I don't, remember I will always love you!"_

"_My king! Hurry more space crafts are coming!"_

"_As you wish!"_

_Minutes later..........._

_BOOM! _

"_URGH! I have brought it!"_

"_Oh thank Selena!"_

"_RECITE THE SPELL!"_

_SLAM!_

"_URGH! Kanok Guwerk Fisac Youha Worek Zinthos Konces Metrion Aquesger_

_Azarath JUGEADA!"_

"_Argh! It worked I cannot feel her_ _presence!"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_Another dimension on Earth, we will find her when the war is over!"_

_End Flashback_

"So you see, we were under attack and I did not want you, Luna, getting hurt."

"Uhhhhh, yeah, who won?"

"We did, after we found the perfect spell."

"When was that?"

"Not to long ago, Earth was clueless though, and they're right next door!"

"Ha yeah, so what do I get to do now that I'm here? Oop wait, where did I go?"

"Oh yes, into another woman actually, then an orphanage, then many foster homes, then that dump you were in today. I'm quite sorry about that! I had to recite the spell before we all died."

"It's okay I guess"

"You'll begin training tomorrow!"

"Traning? What training?"

"Learning on how to fight and how to use your powers!"

"Powers? What powers?"

"Your _superpowers_!"

"Wow, coolness! Can I asked what happened to the King or my father?"

"Your father died in the battle with the Hordians."

"Oh, wow, not cool."

"Not cool indeed!"

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry, it wasn't completely your fault, it was mine."

"Wasn't completely my fault?"

"No, it was all mine really, they attacked us for you and your powers. They wanted to raise you and you would have been the weapon because eventually you will become invincible."

"Why?"

"Because your mother is the queen of the moon and your father is the king of the sun. Two strong forces in one is what you are."

"Oh-uh okay, two strong forces in one."

Next day..........................

Luna got up out of her circular bed and hopped to her closet which bigger than the trailer she lived in. Her room was huge as well, of course crystal and expensive linens. She reached out for her battle clothes, they looked like a shoulder less top with full sleeves and showed some stomach, it had a short skirt with boots than reached her thighs. On each side of her skirt there was a long cloth that flowed out. The outfit was blue and had a jewel at the belt and by the neck. Luna was ready and walked into the dining hall were the queen was siting already.

"Ah. You're up we will begin training as soon as you finish breakfast!"

"Yes, thank you mother."

Soon after the huge meal Luna went to the training room where a handsome man was standing. He looked strong and about her age of 15. He was in man's battle gear which consisted of armor and some kinda fabric. He had black hair and blue eyes and fair skin.

"So are you ready to start, Princess?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Please excuse my rudeness , I am Sir Kensigo, moon warrior."

Luna was dazzled, she couldn't think straight.

"Ummm, so what do I do?"

"Focus your energies. Keep control under your emotions but use them."

"Okay."

"First I want you to feel angry! Look over there at the target, try to hit that."

"Hit it with what?"

"An energy blast or starbolt! Eye rays! Water! Heat! I do not know your powers, what ever comes out is what you hit it with!"

"Uhhh, ok?"

ZAP!

"Ahhhh, a bright blue starbolt! Once more!

RUMBLE

"w-w-what?"

SPLASH

"Water too?"

ZING

"Bright blue eye rays?"

SLOP

"WHAT! YOU MELTED THE TARGET!"

"Is that good or bad? Cuz' that's all I got."

"ITS WONDERFUL!"

Sir Kensigo jumped up and down giving Luna a hug and ran to tell the queen the good news. This wasn't all Luna's training she also had to learn evil and good spells and how to reverse them. Battle tactics and martial arts and how to eat disgusting alien food and learn alien languages. By the time training was done a year had past and she was to be sent to Earth where much help fighting crime was needed.

"Good-bye everyone! All miss you all!" Luna said leaving for Earth.

Luna arrived at a city in the US, she was very hungry and stopped at a pizza place.

yes! Im finally done with this chapter! Woohoo! And another cliffy! Not really! Plz review now i don't care if u flame just review! And if u got pointers ur more than welcome 2 give them to me! Oh and read my bio! Ok im tried now so just click on the button on the corner! Byeas!


	3. Welcome to Jump City!

Ok this the chapter the titans r involved! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to Let's Point out the Obvious! WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans! If i did starfire and robin would have kissed a long time ago! And i wouldnt b on !

Chapter 3: Welcome to Jump City!

Luna order Meat Lover's personal pizza once she got to the Jump City pizza parlor. She handed the teen 6 bucks and he gave her back change. It was wrong but she didn't care, she just wanted Earth food. She had been eating gross alien food for about a year so she was very happy, and vicious. She shoved at leased ten people before getting to the top of the pizza place which looked like a slice of pizza. Luna sat down and began chucking pizza down her throat. Then a group of arguing people caught her eye. One teen was wearing spandex tights and a mask, another teen was green, one girl had short eyebrows, and the other was very pale and had a jewel on her forehead. One happened to be what looked like half a robot. Suddenly Luna heard a cry and a lunatic screaming "Now for my next act I will make this lovely girl disappear!". Luna jumped up from her seat and flew to help at the bank that was about 30 feet away.

"TITANS go?" Robin was confused and amazed at this girl wearing her battle gear. He made a hand signal to make everyone sit down and watch to see if this girl could handle the "amazing Mumbo Jumbo".

"Stop right there!" Luna screamed

"Or what? You'll be enchanted by my spells?" Mumbo said without a clue on what she could do. Mumbo started to run away with a bag of money obviously heading to the ATMs. But before he go further he crashed into a bright blue wall that looked like Starfire's powers but were Luna's. The bag of money was now on the floor and so was Mumbo. Luna grabbed the bag and turned Mumbo to the police who just now arrived. Luna returned the money to the bank owner who was so grateful.

Luna turned around and:

"AHHH!" The Titans were standing right behind her. She stared at the teens who were staring right back at her.

"Hi, we are the Teen Titans and we saw you take down Mumbo Jumbo" Robin said

"What? Oh the blue dude! Yeah no sweat! I'm Luna."

"I'm Robin, that's Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, we wanted to know if you had a place to stay" Robin asked

"I didn't." Raven said to herself but everyone else heard.

"No, I don't, i just came here to Earth."

"You're an alien?" Robin asked stupidly.

"Not really, I'm just from the moon."

"Wow, uh, okay, I didn't know anyone lived on the moon!" Beast Boy said.

"Well your welcomed to stay with us at Titans Tower, and maybe even become a Teen Titan." Robin said

"REALLY! I'D LOVE TO! Thank you so much!"

They all flew, rode or whatever to Titans Tower. But before Luna could become a titan she had to answer a few questions a tests, and maybe an initiation!

well thats the third chappy! Im happy that i actually have a story! Well u know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't care if u flame it, and if u have questions or comments email me or put it in ur review, and if there r mistakes PLZ tell me! Oh if u want to c a pic of Luna email me that u want 2 c it and I'll send it!


	4. Interrogation

Here's my 4th chappy so be happy! Ok just kidding! I wont rhyme ne more! This chapter is dedicated to itsaCANESthing44, lets point out the obvious, and to Titangirl66! So enjoy!

Disclaimer" i do not own the teen titans, however i do own Luna! Woohoo! dances

Chapter 4: Interrogation

Luna and the Titans arrived at Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire gave Luna her new white room. She immediately began decorating, a lot of things happen to fit in the suitcase she brought. She didn't paint the room yet, but it had a lot of strange moon and other alien objects. Robin had told her to meet them in the main room when she was done so she did, not knowing all the questions would have to answer about her painful past.

"So your from the moon? Well we are gonna need to know more about you than that, do you want to share about your past?" of course Robin said

"uhhh ok, before I was born I was sent to Earth in another dimension because of a war in which my father king of the sun, died in. When I got there I was born out of another woman, then when to an orphanage, then a lot of foster homes, then ended up with a neglective family, then a year ago I was sucked into a vortex which toosed me on the moon. After that I began training with my powers and learning spells, martial arts, blah blah blah. And now I'm here."

"AWESOME! Dude you mean you're the Princess of something!"bb said

"Princess of the Moon and Sun."

"Hey you can call your self Princess of the Moun! It'll still sound the same but it's moon and sun put together! MOUN!"once again bb said

"umm yeah I'll keep that in mind. So is that all?"

"Yes, I think thats it! Here's your communicator." robin said

"Yes, WELCOME NEW TITAN!" starfire said happily

"Thanks!"

All the titans got ready for bed and such but one.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" robin said

"ROBIN! How could you let her in so easily!" raven said or screamed (heh heh)

"what?" robin asked

"You know what happened with terra! And then you just let her open doors!"

"Are you okay Raven?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!"

"What ever happen with Terra isn't gonna again, I'll make sure of it!" robin said frustrated

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WE CAN TRUST HER?!"

"Listen raven, just cause of one incident doesn't mean we can't trust other people any more."

"AND IT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN!" raven said making robin's lamp explode

"ahh! RAVEN CLAM DOWN, WE CAN HANDLE THIS DON'T WORRY!

"Okay, but I have a feeling that she's gonna get us in major trouble."

"Then we'll have to watch out, if any bad happens we'll get her off the team."

"Thanks"

Raven was right, Luna was going to get the titans in a big mess that might destroy them and Earth.

oooOOOooooh wats gonna happen? Well i think some of u already figured it out!Review! And if u want to flame it be my guest! I need positive reinforcement to though, oh and tell me my mistakes 2. Well go ahead and click the corner button!I don't think I'll b thanken ppl cuz i rite the whole story b4 i post it, so srry! I might though :)


	5. Tragic ending to what was

WOOHOO! Chapter 5 already! I cant wait 4 more reviews! Once again this chappy is dedicated to the reviewers and readers! But specifically i would lik to dedicate to:lets point out the obvious, itsaCANESthing44, and titangirl66.and i just realized i need to make cyborg talk, lets just say he was in the bathroom...........

Chapter 5: Tragic ending to what was

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Birds chirping, kids playing, and the Titans having a picnic. As always, Beast Boy making tofu dogs, Raven reading, Starfire eating or drinking mustard, and Robin and Cyborg stuffing their faces with picnic food but this time Luna joined them. The titans were undisturbed and were having tons of fun. Cyborg thought they should all toss the "pigskin" and Raven volunteered being referee. It all went like that for a while, Raven was still suspicions of Luna. But she looked perfectly normal, but so did Terra. Was Luna gonna to destroy what everyone loved? Was she just tricking everyone into a trap? Or was she clueless to the horrible faith that awaits her? And why am I asking you this?

Suddenly a enormous black aircraft flew above Jump City. It's width and length were greater than the city all together. No sunlight was getting though, and fear was in everyone's eyes. This aircraft was none other than the Hordians, they had been planning an attack on Earth for a very long time. But before they attacked they wanted their secret weapon, Luna. They weren't going to capture her, they were going to take her powers instead. When she was a baby they could raise her evil, but now she was good. The easiest thing now would be to take her powers and take over this galaxy. Then they planned to take over the universe gathering more strength from other abnormals with powers, which included Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy.

The Hordian ship floated over Luna and the other titans. Just like in the movies and shows, a ray poured out of the bottom of the ship and teleported them inside the ship. Quickly each were put in a cell which were resistant to each person's ability. Obviously the Hordians did their homework on the Teen Titans.

At the moon the queen and all else were held captive and could not do anything about it, the Hordians were stronger this time, and knew the best evil spells not even Queen Trinity herself knew. The craft landed on the moon to begin taking Luna's powers. But first they need a special stone from the moon to do so. The stone of Phanasmas, the Commander searched the castle and found it in Phanasmas's chamber of course. (A.n. even i would know to check there! Duh!)The guards released Luna from her cell to begin. She was set down on the ground, then the guards moved away for the medicine man to inject her.It looked like she was lying down on the ground lifeless holding herself. The queen of Hordia, Queen Yoria, took the stone from the Commander. The queen wore a luscious black dress and a large silver crown. With her long black hair and a smirk on her face she began chanting a strange a powerful spell. But in Luna's mind she also chanting a spell, but for what? The Hordians's plan was almost complete and there was possibly nothing she can do.

**About the Hordians:** They are pale and wear dark clothes, much like goths. Their origins are go all the back to Earth. They were a cult that grew evil and began conjuring spells from h-ll. The people of Earth felt endangered so drove them out. Now they want revenge and Luna for her amazing powers and ability to cast spells.They are also eyeing Raven for her abilities as well.

**About the Stone of Phanasmas:** Phanasmas was a past queen of the moon who conjured up this powerful stone that can take any power away from another. Does not have a limit. Was created to protected universe not destroy it.

Eek! I couldn't find a good name for this chapter, so I'll have to stick with this lame title. Once again cyborg was left out! I'll have to make a story about him now. So review now plz! Flames accepted, and reinforcing comments. And if u have a suggestions ur more than welcome to express them!


	6. Vindicated

Ok here is chapter 6...well i need to get better at writing, i don't lik how the story came out, for me it was...weird... lik not enough details and everything happened to fast, but hey im not that good of a writer, although my English teacher says im really creative, and still no cyborg to be seen...or read, whatever...oops btw the reason I havent been updating is cuz hasnt been working for me!

Disclaimer: ummmmmmm, no i don't own the teen titans, but i do own a linkin park CD which im listening to now! Actually its not mine its my brothers...cries

Chapter 6: Vindicated

Luna was relatively lifeless, she wasn't moving on the cold ,hard surface of the moon. The aircraft was now floating over the moon ready to leave as soon as Queen Yoria stole Luna's powers, and the others. The queen had an evil smirk on her face as she held up the stone, she was casting a hex. The black stone had a swirling energy around it growing larger and larger with each word she said. It seemed as if the world would end here. No one could do anything about it, even the Titans probably couldn't stop the queen now. It was to late. But as Beast Boy said before "It is never to late" maybe there is something that can stop the queen herself. Perhaps that is Luna.

"Acreom, kasnuth, juhied, guyaba, INCRE-" the queen was cut off

"Munercni, abayug, deihuj, htunsak, moerca!" yelled Luna

"Why you little -"

"That's it Yoria!"

"Oh you are mistaken! I can still repeat the spell, and knock you first so I won't have your little interruptions!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"You seem to overly confident. I am a queen, you are merely a princess, besides I beat the queen herself you have no chance!"

"Who's "overly confident" now hot-shot?"

"UUUUUURRRRR!"

"eep"

And with that Queen Yoria poured out tons of purple energy out of her palms

directly towards Luna. After Luna canceled the spell the stone laid of the white moon floor. However it was still glowing, but why? Luna looked at it but realized

she had to attack before Queen Yoria destroyed everything. Light blue energy spilled out of her fists heading towards Yoria's purple power. Surprisingly Luna wasn't doing bad, but she was being pushed back, she couldn't stop her, not alone.

The Titans however were tranquilized in there cells and there was no way they could get out. Suddenly Luna was thrown back a few feet and hurt. Yoria was much stronger and she knew it. 'If only I could get the scepter in my mother's chamber, and if I could get the Titans, but wait......ADUH!'Luna though as Yoria was approaching. Luna just now realized she can cast a summoning spell to get the titans and the scepter.

"Hecrenom, calnoen, AHPRODIE!" Luna screamed, then her scepter appeared in her hands and the titans appear lifeless laying down next to her? Great they were still tranquilized and Luna doesn't know the spell to reverse that.......perfect.

"Uh-oh, guys! Wake-up!" Luna said shaking the unconscious Robin.

"Oh pity, they seem to be not responding from their slumber! Tsk tsk."

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr, that's it. I can't let you win. You will be defeated. That's all."

"Are you kidding me? How can _you_ defeat me?"

"LIKE THIS!"

"URGH!"

Luna created a beam of light blue energy to come out of the scepter and knock down Yoria. Suddenly Luna's clothes changed from her battle gear to a beautiful white gown. Some of her hair was pulled back into a bun and some was lose and flowing. The silver scepter was glowing bright blue and the stone on it was glowing white. Power kept flowing out of it all of once hitting Queen Yoria. The queen attacked as well. Her purple energy was strong but not strong enough this time. Luna's power was pushing and pushing, gaining even more power as she pushed. Suddenly the ship and Yoria..........................disappeared.

"What? What just happened?" Luna asked as the Titans woke up.

"You should be telling us that." pointed out Robin

"I-I don't know."

"I'll tell you what happened! EVIL ALIENS ATTACKED EARTH TRYING TO DESTROY IT AND THE TRIED TO TAKE OUR POWERS!" yelled Beast Boy

"Save it Beast Boy, your weird explanations aren't helping."

"Actually he's right."

"Your kidding me? Said raven

"Nope."

"How terrible! Now tell me where are these "evil aliens" and why did they disturb our day at the park?" said Starfire hanging all over Robin, who of course didn't mind.

"YEAH! We were gonna play some foo-ball!" exclaimed Cyborg (a.n. finally! Lol)

"I don't know where they are Starfire, and because they wanted our powers and take over the universe, and ya everyone wanted to play "foo-ball" We should go to the cas-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone as they got vacuumed into a vortex. (A.n. dejavu anyone?)They landed inside the palace looking up at Queen Trinity.

"Good work Luna."

"Uhhhhhh, thanks?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but, Yoria cast her last spell, and it will work. It will destroy.......the universe.....it's to late, I'm so sorry."

"What? WHY!" Luna said as tears formed at her eyes

"You ended hers and her peoples, so she ended everyone else because it wouldn't matter to her if she was dead now would it?"

"I I guess not, so it's over? There's nothing we can do?"

"No, there is not, it is the end of everything."

"NO IT'S NOT, I WILL FIND A WAY!" Luna said running to the spell room.

"LUNA WAIT!" yelled the queen. "There is nothing she can do. Titans, I'm also am sorry for this whole ordeal."

"It's ok, Luna will find a way, she has to." said raven (a.n. wow i thought she hated her! lalalalalalalalaaaaa)

"Whoa, Raven are you ok?" asked BB

"I'm fine"

Luna was running outside to get the stone of Phanasmas, she believed it could help if she knew what to do with it. 'Ok, if I put it in the scepter witl the other jewel, it should have some weird reaction. The stone still has her energy in it to reverse the spell, but I might need to cast a hex. I might even have to sacrifice myself but I don't care. The whole universe is at stake. HOW DO YOU CAST A SPELL THAT DESTROYS THE UNIVERSE, THAT'S HUGE! Forget it all I have to worry about is stopping it. How much time do I have? And where is Selena in all this mess? Some goddess, and where's the friggin goddess of the universe? AND WHERE IS THAT STUPID STONE?! Ok I didn't even have to run out here, I just could have used a summoning spell! Oh now I'm pissed off!' "Hecrenom, Calnoen, AHPRODIE!" The stone appeared in her hands and she was transported to the balcony on the castle. The others were waiting for her there, hoping that it would work. The queen had doubt all over her face, and the titans had a dumb look on there faces. 'I hope this works...wow, I made a promise to myself that my life would change and it did...a lot...I guess I should be happy...let's do this!'

"Ok here I go," Luna said holding up the scepter towards the sky, she added the other stone,(a.n. btw, she is still in the gown!srry if u have trouble imagining this) and began summoning power within herself. It began to get very windy and the air was turning bright blue everywhere. All she had to do after summoning all of her force and the power from the stones was to say one word. But if she did not use all of her powers it would not work. Everything began to shake (a.n. this is everywhere in the universe, wow lol) and bright blue cracks appeared on everything but people, aliens, and animals. They opened up releasing even more power until all you could see was blue. Then finally, she decided that was all the power she had (a.n. when i said all u can see is blue i meant.....heres an example, lik when ur eyes r close all u see is black. Just imagine that but w/ bright blinding blue, ow) then she said

"LEVATHEMAN" Everything was back to normal, except one person, Luna. She turned into blue dust and was carried away by the wind. But you could hear her whispering "_O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc._" which meant "O Mother Moon, Queen of the Night, help me now." in Latin.

"NO!" Yelled the Titans and some moon people.

"It's alright" said the queen

"WHAT? She just became dust in the wind!" exclaimed BB (a.n. lol dust in the wind)

"There's a spell to reverse that, I just have to find it, in the mean time I suggest you go back home, I'll teleport you there right now, Good-bye!" and just like that the Titans were back at Titans Tower. But Raven knew better, why did the queen want them out of there so fast? And why did she not think positive when the world was ending?

This chappy was dedicated to, Let's Point Out The Obvious, TitanGirl66, and Itsacanething44,and of course to readers and reviewers! ok that was the last chapter! Im sirious, i think im making a sequel though. Oh when u review guess y the queen did that and I'll give u a prize! I have another story idea all about the Titans! Yaaaaay! That means the sequel wont b for a while, booooo! BTW: i think that mother moon thingy was REAL latin, not my weird lil concoctions. So review........................NOW!


End file.
